


回家

by purplesign



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesign/pseuds/purplesign





	回家

罗渽民刚进门，左手还拉着行李箱，小狗听到响动，嗒嗒地跑过来蹭着他的裤腿，一跳一跳地

“爹地好想你，有没有想我？”  
罗渽民把小狗抱起来，摸摸它的小脸，马尔济斯犬长的天生可爱，谁都想亲亲抱抱举高高的类型，罗渽民很宠它，出差大半个月，想它想得紧。

“喂，再这样我都要吃醋了！”

李帝努拿过罗渽民因为抱小狗放在一边的行李箱，心想着我好不容易盼回来的人，今天下班赶着高峰期接回来的老婆，还没好好看看胖了瘦了，还没亲亲抱抱呢，怎么就被自家宠物抢先了？

罗渽民还没反应过来，吃醋，吃什么醋？愣了两秒，看看周围，除了摆出一张臭脸的李帝努和自己怀里的小狗之外没有其他人，才明白过来，然后噗嗤就笑了，

“干嘛呀，李帝努，怎么谁的醋都吃”  
罗渽民把怀里的小狗放下，叹了口气去哄那个大的。  
“好了，我来抱抱你，嗯？”  
说着钻进李帝努怀里，把李帝努的手往自己腰上一搭，自己的手不安分地拍拍李帝努的屁股，  
“别生气了哈”  
李帝努按住罗渽民作乱的手，在他耳朵旁边吹气，  
“罗渽民你别点火，忍了这么久，怕一会儿就给你办了”

罗渽民笑嘻嘻地跳开，换上天真无邪的笑容，故意不接他的话茬，  
“你要吃什么，我好饿呀，酱油鸡蛋饭好不好，我来做”  
说完自顾自地走进了厨房，李帝努看着从自己怀里逃走的人，只能无奈地笑笑，然后跟着他走进了厨房。因为罗渽民半个月都不在家，李帝努是料理白痴，平时能不在家吃就不在家吃，早餐也是匆匆用一点麦片和牛奶代替，每次早上因为赶时间并且要强行塞自己不喜欢的东西在嘴里只为了饱腹感，身边还没有罗渽民，所以这两周每天从早上开始就不开心。好不容易盼着出差的罗渽民回家，才感觉这个家又恢复了家的样子。

李帝努其实对于料理没什么兴趣，罗渽民倒是有兴趣得很，不过是天马行空了一点，经常做了奇怪的料理给李帝努吃，李帝努也来者不拒，不管吃了什么都是笑眯眯地然后说好吃。其实李帝努喜欢坐在餐桌前看罗渽民忙来忙去，看他有时候手忙脚乱，有时候成竹在胸，好吃不好吃其实是其次，或者是最不重要的一点，重要的是罗渽民的日常都落在李帝努的眼里，心里，生了根，发了芽，慢慢长成茂密的一片，风一吹，都是颤颤巍巍的心动。

今天李帝努是过于平常的黏人，就像长在罗渽民身上一样，他转身，李帝努也转身，他专心做饭的时候李帝努把下巴搁在罗渽民肩上，

“你是挂在我身上了吗？”罗渽民有点无可奈何。然后只听到身后的人默默发出了一声“嗯”

……

“好久没挂了，让我挂一下吧”  
……

因为李帝努是料理白痴，家里基本上没什么食材，酱油鸡蛋饭是唯一可以能做的，李帝努倒是没有嫌弃，并且吃的津津有味，像几百年没吃过饭一样。  
“你慢点吃，也没人和你抢”  
罗渽民一边说，一边拿自己的饭去喂脚底下摇摇晃晃的马尔济斯。  
“你走了我就没吃过一顿正常的饭，可怜可怜我吧”

罗渽民心里虽然有点不忍，但是嘴上还是在说：“谁让你不学的，我走之前还拜托了楼下早餐店的阿姨，让每天留意着你，在那里吃总比你在家里随便吃点强，你不是也没去吃吗？这个时候倒……唔……”

罗渽民的话还没说完，就被李帝努一个吻堵回去，罗渽民被李帝努打横抱起来，罗渽民被吻地七荤八素地，仿佛飘在空中，只能用手搭着李帝努的脖子，李帝努抱着罗渽民摇摇晃晃，走到卧室门口，转了个身顶开卧室的门，用脚砰地一声关上，只留下小狗在外面急切的扒着门。

什么饭能比的上罗渽民好吃？

李帝努把罗渽民放在床上，一边解他衬衫的扣子，一边和他接吻。罗渽民被吻得迷迷糊糊，睁开眼对上李帝努直勾勾的眼神，  
“喂，干嘛这么着急”  
罗渽民嗫嚅着，接过吻的嘴唇在柔柔的床头灯下面闪闪亮亮，眼睛也亮晶晶，脸红扑扑的，看的李帝努心痒痒。  
“我太想你了，给我好不好？”  
确实是过了半个月看也看不到吃也吃不到的日子，罗渽民也不是圣人君子，两个人的欲望就被浓情绵长的吻勾起来。罗渽民马上就被剥了个精光，虽然房间里暖气很足，但是罗渽民还是忍不住贴着李帝努更近，出了一层细细密密的汗，把他的情欲弥漫地更强烈。  
李帝努趴着亲他的漂亮的锁骨，然后用手拨弄早就变得硬挺的乳粒，把小小一点放在嘴里用舌头轻轻吮吸着，听到身下人满意的呻吟，才笑着松了口，盯着罗渽民波光流转的眼睛，  
“到底想不想我”  
想是想了的，要不然也不会一个人在酒店想着和李帝努做爱的场景给自己解决，这个时候罗渽民极力投入到李帝努合格的恋人的角色中逍遥快活，

“当然是想了的，上面下面都想了”

罗渽民总是用一句话就可以让李帝努失去理智，  
“既然下面也想了，老公这就给你”  
说着从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，挤满了手往罗渽民臀缝里探，冰凉的润滑剂随着李帝努的手指进入温热的肠道，受到刺激的甬道在不停的收缩，像一张小嘴努力吸着李帝努的手指。

“怎么这么紧啊，老婆”  
李帝努增加了手指，两根三根努力开拓，后穴分泌的淫液流到李帝努满手都是，前端已经硬的不成样子，李帝努用自己的性器和罗渽民的前端摩擦着，爽到罗渽民失神，只能一声一声叫着老公，  
“老公快进来～”  
罗渽民哪里知道，他这副眼角带红，嗓音变得更细的床上撒娇是个男人都受不住，李帝努用早已粗长变硬的性器抵在罗渽民后穴旁，这个时候他挺着身子进入，湿热的甬道裹着李帝努的性器，紧紧吸附着，李帝努只能满意地闷哼，一下一下送到罗渽民体内，身下的人在敏感点被不停触及的高潮了失了神，满口胡言地说着哥哥，老公我不要了，一会儿又轻点慢点地求着。最后还是罗渽民先射在李帝努的腰上，后来软趴趴得挂在李帝努身上任他作乱，当灼热的精液全都射在罗渽民体内的时候，罗渽民已经在情欲的深海里陷落，只能紧紧抓住李帝努。

“老公抱你去清理，好不好”  
李帝努亲亲他湿润的眼角，罗渽民只是点点头，他太累了，虽然做爱很快乐，但是对于罗渽民开始还是太费体力。罗渽民任由李帝努抱着他清理，又迷迷糊糊地被抱上床，盖好被子，又被人抱紧，紧接着额头上被印上一个清冽的吻。

“晚安”


End file.
